I deserve this
by Yaoifan101
Summary: After Dark loses to Link he returns to the castle and is now standing before Ganondorf to await his punishment....that Ganondorf promises to be worse then death okay first zelda fic PLEASE REVIEW


_**Disclaimer-I do not own the legend of zelda or any other zelda games nor do i own the characters**_

_**.............**_

Dark stood there his eyes casted downwards. He stood in the dark room as he awaited the other to speak. He knew that was to come....and he knew that he deserved it. How could he have failed...lost to someone like Link.

"You have failed".

Dark winced innerly, the words cutting through him like a knife. He had been given one mission and he had failed. He couldn't be more disgusted with himself.

"You have failed me Dark" Ganondorf said sitting on his throne looking at the shadow. "I expected better of you, but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised after all you are just a stupid shadow" he said tauntingly.

Dark's red eyes glared hard at the ground. He deserved this....

"For your failure....you must be punished".

Yes, he must be punished....Dark knew this was coming....Ganondorf would surely destroy him just like he did the others that failed him. He was a failure, he was of no use to his master now.

He clenched his fists thinking of his battle with that hero.

...............

_Dark stood against the dead tree waiting....waiting...waiting for 'him'. He waited there for his lighter half....the hero of time. Dark heard the sound of the door opening a smirk drew itself on his face. _

_/He's here/ _

_"Hey...the doors locked...but..there's no one here" Dark could here his other talking._

_"Not exactly" he said and emerged from his hiding spot. Link looked at the shadow with wide eyes....the other looked just like him...well almost._

_The figure that stood before him was dressed in black, his iris was blood red and his hair was purple and black. Dark snickered at his others expression._

_"I've been waiting for you hero" he said smirking. "What...you don't recognize me" he asked. Link raised a brow at the other. "I'm your shadow" he said._

_Dark walked closer to the other his own red eyes boring into blue._

_"I'm like your dark side you could say....the dark version of you..." he said standing in front of him._

_"Now that that's out of the way.." he said and in a flash pulled out his sword and held it against the others throat. "Prepare to die"._

_The battle was long and grueling...after all Dark knew all of Link's moves, but Dark had the advantage. Dark sliced his blade on the others arm earning a grunt from the lighter half. Dark looked quite pleased at the red that mixed with the murky water below them._

_Link groaned as he looked at the shadow creature who snickered at him._

_"Why don't you give up now and I'll promise to make your death quick" he said._

_"N-never" the other growled. Dark shook his head at the other, he would die. He raised his sword to deliver the final blow when suddenly Link sprang up doing a back flip and ended up behind him._

_Dark's eyes widened and then the metal blade of the sword was pierced through his body. Blood dripped from his mouth. The blade was swiftly pulled out and Dark fell to the ground. Link looked at the shadow and frowned. The dark figure laid there in the water, blood dripping from the side of his mouth, the blood from the gash in his stomach was seeping through the fabric of his clothing, mixing with water. The shadows eyes were half lidded and grew blank until they were dead._

_Link frowned looking at the other._

_"I'm sorry" he whispered before he left._

_.........._

Dark let the growl escape his throat....how pathetic he was...he deserved to die now. Ganondorf's magic had protected him before, preventing him from death.

"However...I shall not kill you" he said.

Dark's eyes widened he picked his head up looking at the other, surprised at his words.

"No...your punishment shall not be to die" he said looking down at the other.

"You are to important for me to throw you away...for I can still use you for other purposes" he said.

Dark stared at him.....if he was not to die...then what.

"No...your punishment is much worse then death though.....for your failure...you shall pay Dark" he said in a dark tone.

Worse...what could be worse then death at this point....but knowing Ganondorf....the punishment would be gruesome, horrifying, and torturous. He deserved it.

"Your punishment will be.....light" he said. The shadows eyes grew wide at those horrible words. He understood now....for light was a fate much worse then death....and he deserved it.

A cold laugh emitted the gerudo kings throat as he looked at the others expression.

"For you deserve to suffer Dark....for only in suffering will you know the consequence for failing me" he said. Dark stood there though..not making an attempt to run.

"So suffer Dark" he said and snapped his fingers.

An agonizing scream emitted the shadows throat as the bright unbearable light beamed down onto him. The other snickered as he watched the elf writhe.

The light burned him, it felt like a thousand swords were piercing his skin. He shut his eyes as the scream echoed through the room. The pain ripping through his body.

Dark fell to his knee's, he could feel the wound from his previous battle bleeding out again. The pain was indescribable. He tried to dematerialize but it wouldn't work, his hand gripped his bleeding stomach while screaming in agony, the light sucking away at his strength.

Black shadows began creeping up onto him to shield him but they burned away at the lights intense power. Ganondorf snickered as he watched Dark's vain attempts to escape.

The shadows body was shaking, Dark felt like the life was being sucked out him....he deserved it. Blood began to fill his mouth giving off a bitter metallic taste as the blood began to trail down the side of his mouth.

His body felt cold, he felt like he couldn't breath, he was hunched over praying for death now.

He deserved it.

The screams ripped through the air until finally, the other snapped his fingers.

The beam disappeared. Dark let out a groan, tendrils of smoke emitting from him. He fell to the ground. His energy gone, it felt like the life was sucked out of him pain coursed through his body. He knew he deserved it.

He lay there on the ground blood seeping from his wound, dripping from his mouth. His eyes once more half lidded and had a dull dead look to them....he was not dead though. His body was stilled now only moving slightly as he breathed shallowly.

He deserved this.

He could hear a snicker once more.

"Suffer...suffer for your failure Dark" he said. "Your lucky that I can't kill you...I hope you've learned what will happen if you fail me again Dark" he said.

He stood up and walked over to the body and looked down at it a smirk on his face.

The shadow remained silent as he felt himself fading, black shadows began to creep up on him.

Ganondorf merely smirked as he looked down at the broken elf. He turned and began to walk away towards the door. He stopped at the door and glanced back at Dark.

"Do not fail me again you stupid shadow" he said and shut the door behind him.

Dark's blood red eyes began to sink closed as the pain numbed him and the shadows consumed him, to take him away from this place.

He prayed for death, as his eyes sank lower and lower as he bled out on the ground..but he knew he would not die. The pain surged through him, his throat burned from his violent screams, he wanted nothing more then to die.

He deserved this.

END

_**okay this idea is much much better then a story i deleted so...lets jsu have this be my first zelda fic =^_^= i thought it was a good idea i can picture somehting like this happening so i wrote it...please review**_


End file.
